doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
Rendition (episode)
"Rendition" is the second episode of the fourth series of Torchwood. Summary Heathrow Airport, London, U.K. 11am CIA Headquarters, Langley, VA, U.S.A. 8am WWCN Studios, New York, NY, U.S.A. 9am City General Hospital, Washington, D.C., U.S.A. 10am City Hall, Washington, D.C., U.S.A. 11am Washington Dulles International Airport, VA, U.S.A. 5pm Background information Links and references Cast *John Barrowman (Jack Harkness) *Eve Myles (Gwen Cooper) *Mekhi Phifer (Rex Matheson) *Alexa Havins (Esther Drummond) *Kai Owen (Rhys Williams) *And Bill Pullman (Oswald Danes) Special Guest Starring *Lauren Ambrose (Jilly Kitzinger) *Arlene Tur (Vera Juarez) Guest Starring *Dichen Lachman (Lyn Peterfield) *Marina Benedict (Charlotte Wills) *Paul James (Noah Vickers) *Tom Price (Andy Davidson) *Wayne Knight (Brian Friedkin) Co-Starring *Tug Coker as Geoff Reed *Halley Feiffer as Lianna *Finn Wittrock as Danny *Richard Augustine as George Sayer *Amy Benedict as Bridget Howe *Sedly Bloomfield as Man #2 *Antonio D. Charity as Airport Security Cop *Erin Chenoweth as Greta *Ewan Chung as Yu-King So *Rachel Leah Cohen as Laurie *Joseph Eid as Man #1 *Chrissie Marie Fit as Assistant *Bari Hochwald as ER Nurse *Scott Hoxby as Paul Goldstein *Ronobir Lahir as Simran Baidwan *Don Luce as Gate Guard *David O'Donnell as Dr. Mandell *Jefferey Self as James Percey *Kristi Swensson as Woman *Luke White as EMT *A.J. Tannen as Government Clerk *Glenn Taranto as Security Chief *Richard Wharton as Dr. Paul Bell Uncredited performers *Unknown performers as **Susie Cabina (photograph) **Carla Hennessy (voice only) **Lorraine **Samuel **Anwen Williams **NYPD escort **South Wales Police officer 908 **US Air Force colonel **US Army officer **US Navy lieutenant **White-haired CIA analyst in Rex's office Crew *Produced by Kelly A Manners *Created by Russell T Davies *Written by Doris Egan *Directed by Billy Gierhart *Executive Producers - **Russell T Davies **Julie Gardner **Jane Tranter *Co-Executive Producer - Doris Egan *Co-Executive Producer - Vlad Wolynetz *Associate Producer - Skip Schoolnik *Casting by John Frank Levery, CSA and Melanie Burgess *Director of Photography - Christopher Faloona *Production Designer - Gregory Melton *Edited by Padraic McKinley *Unit Production Manager - Robert D. Nellans *First Assistant Director - Jefferson Kibbee *Second Assistant Director - Carla Bowen *Score by Murray Gold *Costume Designer - Shawna Trpcic *Camera Operator - Jeff Greeley *Chief Lighting Technician - Don Mosley *Key Grip - Isaac Chee *Set Designer - Arthur Chadwick *Set Decorator - Natali Pope *Location Manager - Joe Akerman *Transportation Coordinator - Heath Culp *Construction Coordinator - Chris Forster *Key Make-Up Artist - Todd McIntosh *Key Hair Stylist - Susan Boyd *Science Advisor - John Sotos, M.D. *Property Master - Eric Bates *Production Accountant - Vince Robinette *Script Supervisor - Paula Hunziker *Production Sound Mixer - Julian Howarth *Assistant Editor - Matt Woolley *Production Executive - Shelley Stevens *Supervising Sound Editor - Walt Newman *Co-Supervisor - Ken Young *Music Editor - Tom Trafalski *Re-Recording Mixers - **Dan Hiland **Gary Rogers *Post Production Supervisor - Kenneth Requa *Special Make-Up FX by Greg Nicotero & Howard Berger *Computer Graphics by Twisted Media *Visual Effects by Lion Visual Effects, Inc. *Visual Effects Supervisor - Michael D. Leone *High Definition Post Production by Modern Videofilm, Inc. *Post Production Sound by Warner Bros. References 19th century; 2011 5; alien; ammonia; analyst; antibiotics; apoptosis; arsenic; aspirin; Atlantic Ocean; Beijing; bomb; bonobo; brain; bulldozer; burns; Cabina, Joan; "captain"; car; cellular necrosis; Central Intelligence Agency; chelation; chemist; chimp; China; Christmas; cicada; cigarette; church; CIA Headquarters; CIA Internal Database; City General Hospital; City Hall, Washington, D.C.; Clandestine; coffee; cola; colonel; computer; cyanide; cyanosis; Cyber Division; dean of medicine; degreaser; diabetes; dichloroethane; Directorate of Intelligence; drug; Earth; EDTA; email; ethylenediamine; formaldehyde; Forsyth; gay; germ; goddess; Greek; Halloween; hammer; Heathrow Airport; Heaven; Hell; Howard; Hutu; immortality; India; Internet; Israeli; Koontz; Langley; laptop; lieutenant; London; London, Grace; malware; Mass General; medical doctor; medical panel; methanol; Metropolitan Fire and EMS; Metropolitan Police; Metropolitan Police Department of the District of Columbia; Mini; Miracle Day; mobile phone; monkey; morphic fields; morphine; murder; neurosurgery; New York; New York City; New York City Police Department; orange; organ transplant; Pacific Monument Bank; painkiller; Pakistan; Parliament; pedophile; PhiCorp; pilot; plane; poison; President of the United States; pretzel; prime minister; psychologist; radio; reincarnation; rendition; rugosa rose; Rwanda; section chief; Senate Committee for Drugs and Alcohol; senator; sergeant; Shapiro, Allen; Sheldrake Theory; silver; the singularity; Slovenian; sodium; South Wales Police; suicide; surgeon; SUV; tanker truck; taxi; Tel Aviv Medical; telephone; television; telomere; Tepper; terrorism; tetraparesis Three Families; Tithonus; Torchwood team; Twitter; United Kingdom; United Nations; United States; United States Air Force; United States Army; United States Navy; US Code 3184; US Code 3185; Virginia; vodka; vortex manipulator; Wales; Washington, D.C.; Washington Dulles International Airport; Winfrey, Oprah; "World War Two"; WWCN News; WWCN Studios; Zeus Additional references Auto-Tune; ballistics report; Counterintelligence Center; Frederickson, D.; operations officer; Smith, D. Category:Torchwood episodes